Quinze Minutos
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: O tempo não era muito, não naquele momento, mas era o que precisavam. Padackles. Tag para o painel de J2 na VegasCon. Presente para Val.
**QUINZE MINUTOS**

ShiryuForever94

Tag para o painel de J2 na VegasCon - Sem pretensões, só uma ficlet, mas adoraria ouvir sua opinião, obrigada! Dedicada à Val. Ela sabe o motivo.

* * *

O painel principal terminara há alguns minutos, Jensen e Jared haviam ido para a sala de descanso antes de mais inúmeras atividades na convenção de Vegas. Faltava ainda a segunda sessão de fotos duo, as fotos com Misha e os autógrafos. Múltiplos compromissos ainda.

"Jensen..." A voz de Padalecki era grave e baixa, sinal de que ele estava um tanto tomado pela emoção.

"Hum?" Haviam acabado de chegar no local, com algumas mesas, cadeiras, água, cervejas, alguns lanches.

"Sua resposta sobre como sabia que era a _pessoa_ certa..." Jared frisou bem a palavra pessoa, pois não lhe passara despercebido o uso de gênero neutro na resposta do loiro de Dallas no painel.

Jensen parou onde estava, no meio da tal sala, havia apenas Misha e Jake Abel por ali. Virou-se com o olhar intenso e cheio de amor que há tanto tempo traía o que realmente sentia e que tentava, sem sucesso, que ninguém notasse. "Que tem a resposta?" Esperou alguns momentos e andou até uma espécie de tina com gelo para pegar uma garrafinha de água para si, atirando outra para Jared numa perfeita combinação de movimentos.

"Ora, você não disse ela nenhuma vez, não chamou sua esposa pelo nome, não disse cabalmente que era ela... Por que?" Jared continuava mantendo a voz baixa, mas Misha estava atento à conversa. Ele ouvira o painel. Tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto, mas não dizia nada.

"Por acaso você achou que era sobre Danneel?" A voz de Jensen baixou uma oitava, densa, intensa, forte. Seus olhos faiscavam.

Jared ficou olhando bem fundo nos olhos do homem que amava. Na verdade, entendera, mas não custava deixar bem claro. "Foi uma das declarações de amor mais bonitas que eu já ouvi." Padalecki pigarreou, ficou ligeiramente sem graça e sorriu, aquele sorriso aberto, cheio de amor.

"Então preciso falar mais sobre isso com você." Ackles respondeu com um sorriso discreto e calmo.

"Olha, a gente não liga se vocês quiserem um tempo a sós. Eu e Jake podemos ir... Não sei, olhar o céu lá fora?" Misha levantou-se fazendo sinal para Jake Abel que apenas anuiu com um movimento de cabeça.

"Obrigado, Misha. Peça a Clif para ficar na porta por cinco minutos, por favor?" Jensen respondeu dando um tapinha nas costas do leonino de Boston.

"Pedirei por quinze. Nos vemos na sessão de fotos duo, certo? Até mais." Misha foi saindo seguido de Jake Abel que não ia perguntar nada, não ia dizer nada e absolutamente não queria nem saber. Tinha suas suspeitas desde que filmara com eles, mas... Não era da sua conta, era?

"Obrigado, também." Jared comentou com um longo suspiro depois.

Alguns momentos de silêncio calmo. Um clique na porta indicando que Clif tomaria conta para que ninguém entrasse ali por enquanto.

Jensen abriu os braços, como longas asas de uma águia, o olhar sério, profundo, seguro. Padalecki fechou os olhos e se encaixou nos braços de Ackles, como se eles fossem uma simbiose corpórea separada por engano em algum acidente biológico. O nariz de Padalecki fazendo carinho bem embaixo da orelha de Jensen, apesar da diferença de altura, um exalar quente de respiração que acelerava devagar. O cheiro bom do texano de Dallas fazendo Jared querer que o momento não passasse mais.

Não houve palavra alguma, apenas o rosto de Jensen se virando para que sua boca macia encaixasse à perfeição na de Jared, um abraço mais apertado ainda, um beijo íntimo, demorado, molhado, profundo e apaixonado. Mãos que corriam pelas costas, suspiros e corações acelerados.

Beijar Jensen era algo que Jared adorava fazer. Não era apenas contato físico, era uma intimidade absurda que ele achava mais intensa até que sexo. Sentia o gosto dele, o hálito de menta por conta das balas e chicletes que ambos usavam em convenções, os toques suaves da língua, o gosto de amor.

Afastaram as bocas, mas não os corações, Jared encostou a testa na de Jensen e ficaram apenas ali, um tanto mais de momentos.

"Você tem que ter respostas prontas para quando falarem de sua esposa, Jared." Jensen falou num tom rouco se afastando ligeiramente. "Você engasgou tanto que até eu, se já não soubesse, pensaria que você absolutamente não sabia o que dizer porque nunca havia pensado nisso, ou nela, nesses termos." Jensen terminou de beber a água ainda sentindo o gosto de Jared e suspirando involuntariamente querendo que a convenção não demorasse a acabar porque queria um pouco mais de Padalecki que beijos.

"Obrigado por quebrar o clima." Jared riu.

"Se eu não quebrasse o clima, eu ia ter que lidar com uma ereção, com vontade extrema de fazermos amor e isso não seria bom dado que temos muito trabalho a fazer ainda." Jensen respondeu simplesmente. Apenas porque era a mais pura verdade.

"Eu adoraria." Padalecki se aproximou de Jensen novamente, os olhos brilhando. "No entanto, sejamos profissionais. Vamos direto para Vancouver a partir daqui, então teremos um tempo antes de filmarmos amanhã de tarde. Vamos pro seu apartamento, certo?"

Jensen ergueu-se a cabeça ligeiramente e deu um selinho um pouco mais demorado em Jared. "Sim, amor. A cama nova já deve ter chegado. Um pouco maior que a última, afinal de contas não é fácil caber você em alguma..."

"Adoro quando me chama de amor."

"Faço isso sempre. Toda vez que ouvir meu amigo, meu boy, meu companheiro, eu estou dizendo meu amor. Basta sentir a intensidade, o timbre e o olhar." Jensen pigarreou, ligeiramente mais emocionado que pretendia. "Pisei na bola falando sobre como me contou da décima segunda temporada, mas faz de conta que ninguém percebeu."

"Você realmente anda muito apaixonado, sabia? Que foi que eu fiz de diferente nos últimos meses para merecer tanta emoção? Você chora nos meus braços às vezes, eu choro nos seus, mas é quando você não chora que eu me preocupo." Entendiam-se tão perfeitamente que Jared lia os sentimentos de Jensen sem nem perceber.

"Às vezes eu apenas não consigo controlar como me sinto ao seu lado, a seu respeito. Isso é ruim? Eu amo você da mesma maneira desde que nos descobrimos apaixonados, Jared. Eu não consigo evitar. Todo mundo pensa que é você o super sentimental, mas não é exatamente assim. Também sou. Você sabe." Jensen bebeu mais um pouco de água. Não era momento para aquilo, mas apenas... Ora, amava Jared, precisava explicar?

Jared piscou os olhos algumas vezes e então trocaram olhares, aquela comunicação muda, intensa, sincera.

"Não ligo se você disse que nos chamamos de babe. Não ligo se vai haver cem novas fanfics sobre nós dois amanhã. Eu totalmente não me importo se algum dia vamos apenas ser nós mesmos ou viveremos a vida inteira desse jeito. O que me importa, além de meus filhos, aliás nossos, é que eu amo você com tudo que eu tenho e se isso nos faz ficarmos meios perdidos, um tanto impossível disfarçar em painéis de convenção, que assim seja. Desde que você não vá embora da minha vida, desde que estejamos juntos, eu aguento qualquer coisa, Jen..." A chama brilhante dos sentimentos profundos de ambos reluzindo em ambos os olhos.

"Creio que nossos quinze minutos terminaram." Jensen passou uma das mãos nos cabelos macios de Padalecki.

"Mas nossos anos à frente nem começaram direito. Apenas vamos. E... Jensen..." Jared novamente beijou o loiro, de leve, mas com todo coração.

"Hum?" Jensen preparava sua máscara perfeita novamente. Seu "eu" de convenções. Era ator, não era?

"É bom que a nova cama seja resistente..."

Riram juntos. Não importava, não mesmo, o mundo lá fora naqueles momentos. O mundo deles era somente deles, mesmo que fosse por meros quinze minutos.


End file.
